Feline Frenzy
by makeyourselfduo
Summary: Under construction. Gomen, gomen.. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 completed. Chapter 3 in progess Loki
1. Enter Kitties

**Disclaimer:** The original idea of this story belongs to Rori. It was previously called "Quatre Gets a Cat" and she had wrote a chapter about it, but then when it seemed like she wasn't going to update it anymore, I asked her if I could write the rest. So let's thank Rori for this wonderful idea, guys!

:3

* * *

Feline Frenzy  
by Loki

**Chapter 1: Enter the Kitties**

One beautiful day at the Winner mansion, Quatre got up early to make some breakfast. Usually, one of the Maganacs (spelling?) would tend to breakfast for him, but on occasion, he would allow them the glory of sleeping in. He smiled and wen to the refrigerator, and pulled out the egg carton.

Just as he was about to turn the stove on, the telephone rang. To tired to want to rush to the phone, he allowed the answering machine to pick up. The recording went along the lines of this:

**Quatre:**_ Hello, you've reached the Winner residence. We're not here to.._

**Duo:** _Quatre! Stop right there! Hey buddy, YOU called this number, so it should be up to YOU to leave your phone number! Of all the butt-lazy.._

**Wufei:** _I don't think you're obliged to talk, Maxwell._.

**Heero:** _Hnn.._

**Wufei:** _You got something to say, Yuy?_

**Trowa:** _-sighs-_

**Quatre:** _Guys! I'm in the middle of making an away message!_

**Wufei:** _I don't really give a-_

The answering machine beeped. "Um.. Hey Quatre? It's me, Bill..."

Quatre walked over and picked up the phone. "Hi, Bill?" he asked. "Sorry, I was in the kitchen and I couldn't answer the phone right away.."

"No problem, pal." Bill paused. "Hey, could you do a favor for me, Quatre?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"Well.. My cat just had kittens about a week ago, but with all the cats that are in the house, my wife's allergies are going haywire. I was wondering if you would take the mother cat and the kittens?"

Quatre thought about it for a minute. Could he really keep a cat and her kittens in this house..? "Yeah, I can do that, Bill," Quatre replied after much thought.

"Great! Can I bring them over tomorrow?"

"Whenever's fine!"

They hung up, and Quatre smiled. _Wow_, he thought. _Cats.. I haven't owned a cat since I lived with my sisters! I wonder how everyone will react to them..._

His thoughts were interrupted though, when he heard the smoke alarm go off. "Oh! The cinnamon buns!"

He rushed into the kitched, and looked as Wufei was taking the buns out of their fiery tormentor. "Careful, Winner," Wufei said in his same cold voice. "They don't taste good when their black."

Quatre meekly laughed. "I'll keep that in mind!"

Wufei placed his own cinnamon bun on a plate, and filled a cup with freshly made hot tea. He then walked over to the table and grabbed a seat. "Hey Wufei?" Quatre questioned.

"Hm?" he asked tiredly, taking a bit out of his bun.

"What do you think of cats?"

The china man stared at the blonde for a second before swallowing. "You mean those feline fiends from hell?"

Quatre sweat dropped. "Um.. Y-yea?"

He shrugged. "What's to say about them? They're annoying, their furry, they make a mess, and they serve the devil himself."

"O-Okay.." Quatre walked out of the kitchen, hoping that he didn't get the same response from the rest of the pilots.

As Quatre passed the door in the living room, he heard three knocks. "Now who could that be?" he asked himself, and opened the door.

"Hi there," Bill greeted, a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Bill! What are you doing here? I thought you said..."

"Yea, I did, but my wife wanted the cats out of the house as fast as possible. She's really having a tough time with he allergies..."

"Oh! No problem, no problem."

Quatre eyed the cardboard box that Bill was holding. "Is this the, uh cats?"

"Yea. There's the mother cat and her kittenes."

"How many?"

Bill thought for a second. "Five. Well, six if you include the mother. Will that be alright?"

Quatre nodded, and Bob gave the box to him. "Well.. Thankyou! Bye!"

Quatre meekly waved 'bye' underneath the weight of the box, and watched as Bob sped off. He closed the door, and stood there for a second, staggering underneath the weight. Not wanting to put it on his new living room furniture, Quatre made his way to the kitchen, and set them on the counter.

Wufei looked up, and saw a 'phew' come from Quatre. "What's in the box?" he asked in between sips of his tea.

Quatre smiled, and asked him to come look for himself. Wufei stood up, and peered into the box, only to have a big tabby cat jump out, and start devouring his food. "Hey!" yelled Wufei, protecting his breakfast. "Stop that you unjust furball!"

The cat hissed at him, and clawed at Wufei's hand. "Ow! You stupid _bakaru!_"

"I haven't done anything yet," yawned Duo, as he walked into the kitchen tiredly.

His eyed were half closed, and he scratched the back of his head. "What's going on?" he managed to ask.

"That stupid feline stole my breakfast!" yelled Wufei, pointing to the cat.

"Aw cool! A cat!" Duo's eyes lit up. "I told you that we needed an animal, Quatre! Though I would have preferred a dog, myself..."

Quatre smiled, and peered into the box. He saw five different colored fuzz balls as they snuggled against each other for warmth. There was a white one with black paws, a calico one that had black stripes running down its back, one gray one with a black spot on its left eye, a deep red one with spots, and then a completely black one. Quatre noted how they all were very, very fluffly.

"Aww! Come here guys!" he motioned to Duo and Wufei with his hand. "Come here and look at this!"

"What is it?" Duo asked, walking over to the box.

"We have kittens, too!"

Wufei's head snapped towards Quatre. "What? Kittens? As in plural!"

Five frightened squeaks emerged from the kittens, and the tabby cat jumped into the box to calm down her frightened kittens. Duo inched closer, and looked inside. "They look like rats," he commented.

"Wufei!" Quatre whispered harsly. "You need to keep your voice down when you're around them!"

A minute later, Heero walked in for some breakfast, and saw Duo and Quatre peering into as box, while Wufei poked at his half eaten cinnamon bun that laid on the floor. Noting to himself how odd this picture looked, he grabbed his own breakfast, and made his way to the table. "Are you sure they're not rats?" Duo asked once more.

"Of course not! They're kittens!"

Heero slightly looked up when he heard the word 'kittens'. "What was that?" he asked.

Quatre looked up, surprised to see Heero. He didn't notice that he had walked in. "Oh, good morning, Heero! Yes! We have cats," he proudly said.

"Cat's are fine.." Trowa added, as he too walked into the kitchen.

Wufei looked up at him. "You mean you actually like those hair balls, Barton?"

Trowa shrugged. "We have a lot of cats at the circus. They help keep the mice away."

Duo, his curiosity getting the best of him, reached in and attempted to pick up the black kitty. Instantly seeing his hand, the tabby cat sprang up, and scratched Duo on his open palm. He was four bloody streaks now. "Owwie.." he said, and walked over to the sink.

"Are you okay, Duo?" Quatre asked worridly, ready to fetch the first aid.

"Tis but a scratch!" Duo royally laughed, and started to wash the wound.

"Well.. You made the mother cat really mad," Quatre hurriedly said. "That's why she scratched you like that."

"Aw, really?" mocked Wufei. "And here I thought it was a sign of affection.."

Duo glared at Wufei, making a mental not to put some soap buds on the china man's new cinnamon bun. He turned and looked back at the kittens. They were all crowding around the tabby cat's stomach, and appeared to be... sucking? "Aw Yuck!" yelled Duo, immediately turning away. "What are they doing? That is SO gross!"

Confused, Quate took a look inside. He gave a light chuckle, and looked back towards Duo. "They're only nursing..

"Well I don't care what it is.. Its _gross_."

"Oh, stop acting like a school girl who saw her first worm," Quatre sighed, and moved the box to the other counter.

"Do we really need to have this conversation while I'm eating?" asked Heero, who paused at eating his bun.

"It's a way of life..," commented Trowa.

Wufei scoffed. "I've had about enough of these cats. If anyone needs me, I'll be working on Nataku." And with that, he left the room.

* * *

After breakfast, Quatre carried the kittens out into the living room. Trowa walked behind him, being of any help if he could, and asked if he could do anything. "Would you please go to the laundry room, and fetch me the fuzziest blanket there is?"

Trowa nodded, and left the room for a second. H came back and saw that Quatre had made a nice corner for the kittens and mother to be. "Here you go," he said, and handed Quatre the blanket.

Normally, Quatre would have noticed that this was Wufei's special blanket that he bought back in China. But since his mind was set on the kitten's comfort, he thought nothing of it. He began to wrap it up, and placed each of the kittens on it.

All the kittens presently fell asleep, and Quatre fussed over them like a worried hen, but the mother cat soon got annoyed with him, and hissed at Quatre to go away. After that, he settled for looking at them lovingly.

Soon, Quatre was asleep on the couch. About an hour later, the kittens were all fed, and back to sleep, so the mother jumped out of the blanket in search of a place to 'do her buisness'. She marched over to a beautiful potted orchid, Quatre's pride and joy, started digging ferociously. When she finished, she started to bury, but pushed a little too hard.

The plant fell on the floor with a crash. Around this time, Wufei has just passed the living room, and saw the mess that the cat had made. He chuckled to himself and thought _Man.. Winner's going to be so mad..._

Quatre woke up at the sound of the crash, and looked around groggily. When his eyes finally focused, he saw the remains of his beloved orchid. It took a minute for things to register, but when he saw Wufei chuckling over the mess, he immediately assumed.

"You.. Broke..my... orchid..." Quatre slowly said, becoming more Zero by the minute.

He leapt at the China man, and began to choke him. "That came from Italy, you moron!"

Wufei gasped, "Wasn't... me..."

"Lies! ALL OF IT!"

The kittens began to cry of horror, and started to squeak frightfully. The mother cat, not being able to take all of this stress, took off and jumped though an open window, running far, far away... Neither of the pilots noticed.

Hearing the commotion, the other pilot ran to the living room to break up the fight. Trowa tried to hold Wufei back, but slipped and accidentally knocked over some of the kittens. The kittens cried even louder, wanting their mother to protect them. Quatre, hearing the kittens' cries, immediately stopped the fight, and ran over to help the kittens. He unintentionally kicked Trowa in the stomach, who, in turn, fell and hit his head on the kitchen table.

Quatre kneeled down, and began scooping up all of the kittens. He comforted them, and placed them back in the box. Heero and Duo appeared at the scene a little too late. Heero helped Wufei up, while Duo tried to get Trowa to regain consciousness. Wufei stood straight up, obviously mad at Quatre, and walked towards him. He noticed Quatre picking up the kittens one by one, and then noticed his now stained Chinese blanket.

"Injustice!" he cried out, and ran for the blonde again.

However, he didn't notice Trowa on the floor, and kicked Trowa's head, falling down, and now knocking the was conscious clown into a state of unconsciousness again. Quatre looked back into Wufei's angry face. "I am so sorry I strangled you!" he apologized.

Wufei huffed, and stormed off to the couch where he sat down.

"Where's the big cat?" Duo asked, finally noticing her absence.

Quatre looked around an saw no sign of her. "Oh no!" he wailed. "How are we going to take care of them!"

"Maybe..." started Trowa, who just woke up again, "Maybe we can take care of them."

Everyone, save for Quatre, glared at him. Trowa suddenly felt like that may have not been the best thing to suggest. "Wonderful idea!" yelled Quatre out loud. "We'll each pick a kitten, and we will take care of them!"

"And if anyone," Quatre continued, glaring daggers at the pilots, "has a problem with this.. They will have to speak to me. Ok?" He asked, becoming cheerful again.

"I'll have the black one," Wufei said quickly. He was rewarded with a crestfallen Duo.

"I wanted that one..." Duo complained.

"I'll have the white one!" Quatre said happily.

"I guess I'll have the gray one," Heero said. He was NOT happy that he had to take care of one of these animals.

"I'll take the red one," Duo said moodily.

This left Trowa with the calico one, which suited him just fine. Each pilot began to walk back to their room with their newly received kittens, when Quatre spoke up. "If any harm should befall on these kittens, I will personally make sure that the person will be thrown out on the street. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded in understanding and closed their doors behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no! Poor kitties! Not only has their mother abandoned them, but now they have the pilots to raise them! Who should be worried more? The kitties or the pilots?  
:3

Next Chapter!  
_Target: Heero Yuy_


	2. Target: Heero Yuy

**Disclaimer:** The original idea of this story belongs to Rori. It was previously called "Quatre Gets a Cat" and she had wrote a chapter about it, but then when it seemed like she wasn't going to update it anymore, I asked her if I could write the rest. So let's thank Rori for this wonderful idea, guys!

:3

* * *

Feline Frenzy  
by Loki

**Chapter 2 Target: Heero Yuy**

Heero walked into his room grumbling. He slammed his door shut, and threw the small kitten he was holding onto his bed. The gray kitten landed with a 'plop!' on his bed, and gazed around his room confusedly. Lifting up its head, it took a look at its new owner. "Mew?"

"Hn," he replied in his usual tone.

He turned his back on the kitten, and sauntered over to his desk. He booted up his laptop, and waiting for the programs to load up. While the kitten's owner was absorbing himself into his laptop, it decided to go looking around.

The kitten glanced down from onto of the bed at the floor. It carefully aligned its body, and prepared to pounce. With a leap, the kitten jumped to the ground, only before falling flat on its face. The kitten shook its face and peeked around. It paced across the room to the closet, where there was an assortment of guns. Curious, the kitty pawed at one, accidentally hitting the trigger and firing the gun.

The gun shot a hole through the closet door, and whizzed passed Heero's face, barely missing him. The bullet did, however, hit his laptop screen, which sent sparks flying everywhere. Heero placed his arms in front of his surprised face to prevent any burns from the sparks.

The bullet, Heero's yell, and the sparks from the laptop all were too much for the kitten, and it ran underneath of the bed, crying loudly, wanting its mother. After the fireworks had ended, Heero looked around at his closet door. There was a hole in the door, and the gun was laying on the carpet. His next thought turned to the kitten.

Heero got down on his knees, and looked underneath his bed. The gray kitten was shivering in the corner, obviously scared shitless. He made a quiet clicking noise with his mouth, and stretched ot his hand to get the kitten's trust. The kitten looked up at Heero's hand, sniffed it hesitantly for a second, then bounded up to him. It fell down a few times as it came to him, being so young and all. This almost received a smile from the Perfect Soldier, but he remembered what the cat had done. He picked up the fur ball and pointed to the gun. "Bad!"

He walked over, and pointed to the closet door. "Bad!"

And finally, he brought it over to his beloved laptop. "Bad! These were all very bad!"

Heero hoped for a second that the kitten would understand, but he sighed when he got a confused, "Mew?"

He slumped into his chair with the kitten on his lap, distractingly petting its back. He wondered what he was going to do about the closet door, and more importantly, his laptop.

During his meditation, the kitten tottered towards Heero's face, and pawed at his cheek. Heero stopped thinking and stared at the purring kitty. His gaze then turned to the paw that the kitten was using and saw something. Red? He thought confusedly. _Oh no.._ Heero's face dropped.

"Blood!" he instantly began searching the kitten for any kind of wound or infliction. The bullet must have hit the gray cat! "Oh man," Heero sighed inwardly. "Quatre's going to kill me if he found out about this."  
The funny thing was though, Heero thought, that the kitten didn't seem to be in any pain. The kitten once again pawed at Heero's cheek with the other paw, and returned bloody just like the first. He walked up to a mirror, and saw his blood seeping out through the scratch that was on his cheek.

He mentally laughed to himself for overreacting, and placed the kitten on the bed again. _I guess I should get some sleep, too.._ he thought, and laid next to the kitten. After he caught all 40 winks, Heero was gone, but the kitten still wanted to play. It stood up on wobbling legs and crawled onto Heero's stomach. It then proceeded to sneak into Heero's shirt, walking up his chest and to his face.

Heero felt something furry ticking his chest. He laughed a but, but woke up to see a lump in his shirt. "Hey!" he yelled. "get out of my shirt!"

He reached to grab the kitten, but every time he went for a grab, the kitten would easily slip away. Heero however quickly resolved this situation by merely standing up, letting the kitten fall out on its own.

The kitten did fall out, and when it did, it landed on the edge of the bed, lost its balance, and onto the floor. Thinking that this was a game, the kitten dashed out of the door to play a little game of tag. "No!" yelled Heero, as he ran out the door as well to catch the little feline.

Looking up and down the hallway, he saw the kitten's tail as it walked by a vase. A very expensive vase, which, was one of Quatre's favorites. Knowing that this would somehow end badly, Heero made a mad grab for the vase before it hit the floor and smashed into pieces. A sigh escaped for him, but Heero didn't have that sort of time to breathe easily.

The kitten managed to get up on the railing, and started to fall as the railing made a downward slope and headed down he staircase. "Meeeeeewwwww!" the kitten yelped with excitement as it enjoyed the ride.

Heero muttered a curse, and started to run down the stairs in suit of the kitten. The feline's time went up when it reached the end of the railing, and it had the benefit of the little "ski jump" at the end. It went 'woosh!' into the air, and landed safely on the couch.

The Perfect Soldier miscalculated the kitten's projector and tripped over a chair. He slipped and tried to grab hold of anything possible, which happened to be an antique Grandfather clock. A loud gong was heard through the whole house as cogs, screws, and nuts went soaring out of the clock.

It took a moment for Heero's mind to register what just happened, but when it did click he grabbed the kitten and ran like a bat out of hell to his room. Locking the door, Heero made sure that he didn't leave any evidence, and sauntered over to his bed.  
The kitty walked over to it's owner and rubbed against his leg, purring softly. Heero picked it up, and whispered calmly to it, "Dammit, you're just a whole mess of trouble!"

The kitten, in turn, licked his nose. Heero rubbed it, and said to it, "I wonder…"

He picked the kitten up by its front legs and checked underneath. "Ah! So you're a boy… well that's at least ONE good thing."

Another thought passed and he added, "I also can't keep calling you 'cat'. So.. What shall you be?"

Yawning, the kitten curled up into a little ball on Heero's lap, finished for the day. He noted to himself that the kitten was gray, so finding a name suitable for that would be best. _Moon? No that's dumb.. Gray? That's even more dumb.._

Finally after time and much metal stress, the kitten had been dubbed Smoke. "Not the most perfect name, but its better than nothing," he thought.

He walked up to his bed, and placed Smoke on his pillow, still in slumber land. Heero decided to use this precious time to try infiltrating more OZ or White Fang files, just to make sure that they weren't interfering with this delicate time of peace they had.

He frowned when he saw his broken laptop thanks to Smoke, but never fear! He always kept a spare. Opening up the bottom drawer, he trashed the broken computer, and brought out the good one. After it was booted up, he typed in a series of commands, and watched as random numbers, letters, and symbols filled the screen. He smirked. _Looks like OZ finally got a brain and decided to make a new code.. But its still nothing I can't handle._

It took a bit longer to decipher this code than the last one, but in the end, he was reading up all the new data they filed in. "Nothing suspicious as of yet.."

Smoke's ears perked up at the sound of the clicking on a keyboard, and peeked one eye open. He was fully awake now, and bounced over to the computer table. Un happy with his current position, the kitten jumped into Heero's lap. "Get down, Smoke…" he ordered though gritted teeth, not taking his gaze away from the screen.

A little annoyed, Smoke brought up his paw, and clicked on a key on the keyboard, making Heero type in the wrong command. In huge red letters the words: Intruder Alert appeared on his screen, and a protection virus was sent into his computer. This was a program that would send a bug from the OZ files into the intruder's computer, deleting all data.

Heero cursed and pushed his laptop away from him. Smoke stared innocently up at Heero with wide eyes. "Mew?"

He could have killed that cat on the spot, but for some reason, he couldn't. Sighing, he titled his head back in defeat. "Mew?' Smoke repeated, and crawled up to Heero's face, licking his on his cheek.

* * *

Downstairs, Quatre walked out of the kitchen from his afternoon tea with his own kitten, and into the living room. "Wha.. Wha.. Wha.. Wha..?"

Quatre gaped at the mess in front of him, and stopped in front of the broken clock, nearly dropping the poor creature in his hands. "NOOOOOO!" he wailed.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha! Heero has finally met his match! If Smoke was THIS much trouble for Heero, then what will the other four be like! Ah!  
D:

Next Chapter!  
Target: Duo Maxwell


	3. Target: Duo Maxwell

Disclaimer: Wow! I didn't expect to get THAT MANY reviews! I think I am quoting my sister when she said "That's a hell of a lot of reviews!!" I thank EVERYONE for the reviews! I am glad that many of you love Smoke. Yes, he is cute, but is nothing compared to our next kitten! Enjoy!  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Feline Frenzy  
  
Target: Duo Maxwell  
  
by Loki  
  
Duo brought the kitten into his room (much about the same time as Heero did with Smoke) and placed it on the bed. "Well... So you're the little pip squeak that I have to take care of..."  
  
"Mew.."  
  
Duo frowned and picked up the crimson furball. "Your not much... but first things first..." He turned the kitten upside down and looked at it.  
  
"Woah!" he dropped the cat back onto the bed. "Sorry! Didn't know you were a girl..."  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Hmmm...." Duo placed his hand on the kitten's head and began to pet it. "What should I name you?"  
  
The kitten pawed at his hand playfully, as Duo thought of a suitable name. She looked at Duo's finger, and in her mind, it was a juicy hotdog. So anything else, she bit it. "Ouch!" yelled Duo.  
  
He pulled his finger back and began to rub it. "That hurt!"  
  
The kitten chuckled and walked up to Duo. She rubbed her back against his body, and then licked the place where she accidentally bit him. Duo smiled and petted her again. Forgetting to name the kitten after her crimson-colored fur, he decided on Reggie as a suitable name.  
  
Duo shuffled around in his drawer, obviously looking for something. Reggie tilted her head in confusion. "Mew?"  
  
"Found it!" Duo pulled out a blood-red colored rope and tied it around her neck. "There ya go... at least this wont make you feel naked."  
  
Reggie looked at her new necklace, and played with the little army tag at the end of it. "Oh, that?" questioned Duo. "When I was at the Church, a man from the was there to get some rest. While I was healing his wounds, he handed me this tag, while also giving me some important advice: "Protect those you love." And then he died. I never really knew what to do with it, so I decided to give it to you. Now you know that you belong to Duo Maxwell!"  
  
Reggie smiled and jumped into Duo's lap, purring happily as the tag swayed back and forth. Duo laughed too, and petted her. Just then, he heard a loud gunshot fill the air. The braided teenager chuckled. "Looks like Heero's kitty has been messing around in his closet."  
  
Reggie jumped off his lap, and pawed at an unusual-looking machine. "That's my PS2," explained Duo. "Wanna play?"  
  
Reggie tilted her head. "Mew?"  
  
Duo plugged in the 2nd players control, and turned the PS2 on. "I know your just a kitten, but this will be the easiest game I've won yet!"  
  
As Duo was hitting the VS. button, Reggie made a face that seemed to say, "Wanna bet?"  
  
"Are you ready, my silly feline?"  
  
"Mew."  
  
As Duo was jumping and running through the world of Mario, Reggie was pawing at random buttons to see what they did. She was quite happy when she found out that moving the little joint, she could move her character. Even though she didn't have any thumbs, she just kept pushing to the right, and so her character walked. Even though she spent most of the game walking into walls, and staying their for long periods of time, she was still amazed at this. No, Reggie did not win, but none the less, both Duo and her had fun. While Duo was now playing a 1 person game, Reggie began to cry. She had to go to the bathroom so bad!  
  
Duo didn't notice her whining, and so continued to play. Reggie looked around to find a hole, or even a plant, but there was none! The only closest object was... the PS2.  
  
Reggie found that machine so fun, and so exhilarating, but this was an emergency! So, with much mental dispute, she lifted up her leg, and let it all out. She did not know, though, that when a liquid meets electricity.... well, you know.  
  
Sparks flew everywhere, and Duo had just enough time, to let go of the remote, and grab Reggie. He ran to the other end of the room, and covered himself up, as the once-harmless game exploded into a million pieces. (I am pretty sure that this would NEVER really happen to a PS2 if some urine got on it, but it makes such a cute, and yet, hilarious part in this story!)  
  
Duo opened his eyes to a destroyed room. The side of his wall where the PS2 used to be, was now a black, scorched spot. He looked down at Reggie, who was innocently looking up at him, with a face that said, "Whoops."  
  
Duo smiled, and thought that what makes a good cat, is a sleeping cat. He brought Reggie up to his bed, and watched as she started to curl herself up. When she wasn't going to sleep, Duo decided to read a story to her. "Let's see.... which book would be good...."  
  
When he decided on a book called, The Poor Cat, he sat down and began to read it to her. "There was this cat I knew, back home where I was bred. He never listened to a single thing his mother said. He never used the litter box, and he made a mess in the halls. That's why she sent him to a vet who cut off both his b– Quatre? Are you calling me?"  
  
"Yes, Duo... I wan to help me clean up this mess down here in the living room!"  
  
"Oh— Ok!" Duo placed down the book, and walked out of the room, leaving a horrified Reggie to just gawk and stare at the pictures in which the story provided.  
  
She quickly ran under the covers, and hoped that she wouldn't have any nightmares after that story.  
  
Duo walked down the stairs, and nearly had his eyeballs pop out of his head at the damage he saw. Quatre's white kitten was sitting on the sofa, licking it's paw, while Quatre was crying over his broken clock. "D-Duo? Did you do this?"  
  
"WHAT? I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT! I WAS BUST PROTECTING ME AND REGGIE FROM AN EXPLODING PS2!!!"  
  
"You mean you already named yours?"  
  
"Yeah, I just can't say, "Hey you! Come over here!" I have to call her something!"  
  
Quatre smiled and looked over at his sleeping white kitten. "I was so busy, that I haven't even begun to name mine. I think I'll do that now..."  
  
"Whatever... I'm going back to my room. Later!"  
  
Duo walked up to his room, and closed the door. He saw Reggie, still awake with fright. "Aw... do you want me to continue the story?"  
  
Reggie's eyes went huge and she jumped up. "MEOW!!!!"  
  
"Does that mean yes?"  
  
Reggie shook her head violently. "MEOW!!!! MEOW!!!! MEOW!!!!!"  
  
Duo sighed and placed his head in his hand. "I'll never understand women....."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Did you likie? Please review! I know I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter, so I'm hoping for even more! And if you were wondering, I got that story from The Cat in the Hat. It was just too good to resist!  
  
Trowa: And I suppose I am next to be tortured by the kittens?  
  
Loki: Yuppers!  
  
Trowa: What will happen to me? Thrown off a cliff, have my bangs cut?  
  
Loki: I actually like the bangs cutting part.... note to self...  
  
Trowa: gulp  
  
Loki: R&R!!!  
  
Ja ne!! 


	4. Taret: Trowa Barton

**Disclaimer: Well, I didn't get as many reviews as I did last time, but I still got quite a lot. Thank you all for reviewing. I am all glad that you love Reggie. And yes, I know it is impossible to have a PS2 explode from just a little bit of urine, but it helps make the story funny!**

**Duo: My... my room....**

**Loki: Here's chapter 4 of... FELINE FRENZY!!**

* * *

**_Feline Frenzy_**

**_Target: Trowa Barton_**

**_by Loki_**

Trowa held the tiny kitten in his left hand, as he shut the door. He sighed and placed the calico cat on the floor. He just slouched onto the edge of the bed, and stared at the animal. "Mew, mew..." the kitten mewed.

Trowa hid a smile, as the kitty examined it's surroundings, while spinning its head round and round So of course, it got dizzy, and fell upside down. Trowa looked away when he noticed that it was a girl. (Thank you Katt for giving me this info) She picked herself up, and tried to jump on Trowa's lap. But her legs were still weak and flimsy, so she fell again. "Your very clumsy aren't you?" he asked.

"Mew."

Trowa picked her up and set her on his legs. "Ill call you Clutz," he said, proud of his name.

Clutz pawed at a piece of Trowa's bang, but stumbled, and fell to the ground. With great reflex, he grabbed her, and placed Clutz next to him. "Try not to kill yourself," he said, as he went to lift some weights.

In the corner of his room, was his personal weight set, and also a little trampoline where he practices his high jumps in air (you don't think he was just born with it do you?). Clutz sneezed, and glanced at Trowa, as he picked up a 200 pound weight.

She placed herself near the edge of the bed, and positioned herself. She pounced off the bed, and into a pile of clothes, which cushioned the landing. Clutz tried to get herself untangled from the shirts and pants, but just couldn't do it.

A knock on the door caught Trowa's attention. He opened it with a, "Yes?"

It was a female Maganac, who was their maid. She was dressed in modern day clothes, but had a bandanna on her head. "Im here to take your laundry, Master Trowa."

"Yeah, sure. Hold on."

Trowa set the weight down, and walked to the laundry. He put it in the basket, and gave it to the woman. "Thanks."

"No problem." She bowed and closed the door.

Trowa sighed and searched the room. "Clutz?" He picked up his blanket, and than the pillows. "Clutz, where are you?"

His eyes went wide. "No... she couldn't have." Trowa raced out the door, and watched as the Maganac woman walked away from the laundry shoot. He stuck his head in the shoot and heard an echoing, "Mmmmeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww......."

"Clutz!"He ran down the stairs, and past Quatre, who was still mourning over his Grandfather Clock.

He ran down another flight of stairs, and reached the basement. Clicking on the lights, he searched through the laundry, hoping to find his kitten. "Clutz? You here, girl?"

"Mbbeebbbbeeebbbbwwwwbbbbb..." came a muffled kitty cry.

In horror, Trowa turned to the washer machine, and watched as a ball of orange, red, brown, and yellow swish around in the soap and water. Quickly, he opened it up, and the water poured from it. Like a good cat, Clutz landed on her feet, but just fell to the ground because of her weak legs.

Trowa picked her up and began to dry her off with a towel. "You ok?"

Clutz hiccuped and a tiny bubble emerged from her mouth. He petted her damp back and tried to calm her down. Finally, when she was well again, he set her down on the floor. In Clutz's POV, the whole room was in bright colors, and it was spinning. Trowa watched as she swayed back and forth like a drunk hiccuping all the way. She just fell down again, a little sick, and tried to sleep.

Of course, Trowa was a little scared that she was dead, and poked her a couple times, much to her annoyance. She growled at him, but then something else growled. Cluz was very hungry. With all her might, Clutz stumbled towards Trowa, pawing at his hand. "Mew! Mew Mew!! Mew!!"

Trowa just stared at her confusedly, wondering what she wanted. "Mew! Mew! Mew!!"

He picked her up, and examined her face. She was still wet from the incident with the washer, but she seemed to be ok. And then her stomach growled. "Oh. You want food."

He placed her in his arms, and slowly walked down the stairs. Trowa went into the kitchen, and searched for milk. When he did find it, he poured it into a bowl and smiled. "Drink."

Clutz stared at him with utmost confusion. _Oh yeah, we have to give them milk in a bottle...._ he looked around the room. Since nothing remotely recognized a bottle, Trowa settled with a baser.

Trowa made sure that the whole thing was filled, and brought it to Clutz. "Open up," he said, as he placed it near her mouth. Still not understanding what he was doing, Clutz just sat there as he pressed this huge weapon on her face.

He cursed, and opened up her mouth. When it was, he gently placed it in her mouth, and dropped a few drops in her mouth.

Tasting the wonderful taste of fresh milk, Clutz sipped it up happily. Trowa smiled, as she pawed at it, trying to get a better grip, and squeezed a little more.

More milk flooded into her mouth, and she tried to quickly swallow it.

From Trowa's view, it looked like she wanted more, so he pressed a little harder....

Even more milk came, and she had to drink quicker... this was a little more than she wanted. Trowa pushed it really hard.

Milt spurt from Clutz's mouth as she gave up on drinking it, and tried to get it out. He gasped when he saw that she was gasping, and pulled the baser out of her mouth. Clutz took in deep breaths of air, and took a few steps backwards. She fell off the edge, and into a trashcan. Lucky for her, Duo tried to make lasagna that day... or maybe it wasn't lucky. Trowa frowned as he saw his garbage-ridden kitten (that rhymes!) scramble in the trash. He picked her up, and placed her in the sink. Time for a bath.

As he carefully scrubbed her back, she purred happily, and tried to stand up. But her paws still had soap on it, and she fell flat on her face.

He smiled and whispered, "You clumsy fool..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, I went easy on Trowa in this story... I didn't let him have his bangs chopped off.**

**Trowa: to reviewers? Th... Thankyou...**

**Loki: Anyway, I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter, I know it wasn't as funny as the others, but I hope it was at least a little entertaining. Just so you know, Quatre will be next, so if you recomend anything, I'll appreciate it!**

**Quatre: No! It's my turn! grabs his kitten and runs away NEVER!!**

**Loki: R&R! .... now where's my Algebra book.....**

Ja ne, Loki


End file.
